harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer messes with Lady Carleila
NEVER piss off someone who is a member of royalty! Jennifer Barrett finds that lesson out the hard way when she makes Lady Carleila Johnston, a friend of the Harpers, angry over the libel she wrote about Dylan and Sheila. Scene One The Ritz-Carlton. Lady Carleila Johnston, who is an old friend of the Harper family, is trying to calm a distressed Sheila Watkins. Sheila is furious that Jennifer Barrett has written libel about her and her brother, Dylan. LADY CARLEILA: You can't be serious? What is going on? And what do you mean you are Dylan's sister? SHEILA: A lot has happened since you were here last time, Carleila. We got a letter from our mother, Michelle Harper. It basically revealed that Dyl and I are siblings. My mother gave birth to us a long while before she married Joe Wainwright. Jennifer took that part of our past and twisted it into a batch of lies. CARLEILA: I saw the write-up. Anyssa sent it to me online. I saw it and I was incensed at how slipshod and haphazard it was written. It was like she took the notes in crayon! I have never seen a more piss-poor write up. Even when I worked in newspapers during my college years in Cambridge, I would have never turned in such shoddy work, done with absolutely NO research. SHEILA: It's not only that, Carleila, although that is a major part of it. Mainly, Jennifer has had it in for the Harper family for a long while now. She hated the Harpers for a number of years especially when Uncle Aaron destroyed her while he was in Orlando. Apparently, Uncle Aaron destroyed her chances at some business deals while he was down there. Namely a resort called the Maxim. LADY CARLEILA: I remember that scandal. The place was worse than a legalized whorehouse. SHEILA: That was what Uncle Aaron told us. It was only a rich exclusive playground for over-indulged trust fund brats. It wasn't anywhere near a place that we would stay in, because it was a terribly gaudy and over done joint. She had gotten the permits by chicanery, from what Uncle Aaron told me. LADY CARLEILA: That is terrible. I am sorry, Sheila. SHEILA: You had no idea of what she is capable of. LADY CARLEILA: I talked with Lady Dorothy. She had no idea either, and both of us being in the peerage, we should have seen something was amiss. We only found out about it from when we saw the archives online. SHEILA: I am more worried about Dylan being hurt by Jennifer and her lies. He is quite strong now, but he is still that sensitive soul I know him to be. He's my twin brother and I have to protect him. LADY CARLEILA: You don't worry about that, my dear. I will handle Jennifer. I promise you that. I may be a member of the peerage, but I am still that same tough old girl from the East End of London. I can handle a piece of dreck like her. You just be there for your brother, as I know you always are. SHEILA: Thank you, Carleila. LADY CARLEILA: You know I have your back. Yours and Dylan's backs. SHEILA: Thank you. (Sheila gives Lady Carleila a hug.) Scene Two Outside Louisburg Square. Dylan is yelling at Jennifer Barrett who was nosing around his townhouse. She is clearly enjoying harassing people. Lady Carleila and Sheila come marching up. DYLAN: Get away from here! JENNIFER: No! DYLAN: This is not your place! JENNIFER (lying as usual): Of course it is! It says "The House of Jennifer Barrett". DYLAN: Leave me alone! JENNIFER: I don't think I have to! I can do ANYTHING I want to! (A furious Sheila storms over, and wraps her arms around her brother) SHEILA (roaring):' GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH!' JENNIFER (piling on the lies): No, I don't have to. You know, I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police. This is MY house! SHEILA (pissed off): If you EVER use that "I think I am just going to have to call the police" line again, I swear to God, I will knock your damned block off! JENNIFER (smirking): It gets me what I want! (Lady Carleila comes up, she is appalled at Jennifer's attitude) LADY CARLEILA: You really are a sick and twisted liar, aren't you?! Dylan and Sheila were right about you! You really are a wicked creature! JENNIFER (haughtily): And just who do you think YOU are, you uppity bitch?! Daring to talk to someone who is far more superior than you are?! LADY CARLEILA: You are totally out of your mind! You think you are superior to me?! (Enter Jacqueline Haller, Dylan and Sheila's niece. She is worried about Dylan.) JACQUELINE: Are you all right, Uncle Dylan? DYLAN: Yeah, Jacquie, I am all right. JACQUELINE: You need something to drink. Let me get you some water. DYLAN: Thank you, dear. Sheila, I will be inside. SHEILA: Hang on, dearest, I am coming. (Sheila and Jacqueline help Dylan in the house, they are worried about his stress level. Lady Carleila glares at Jennifer) LADY CARLEILA: You were asking?! JENNIFER: I asked you a question, you uppity bitch! And when I ask a question, I demand an answer immediately! Who do you think YOU are to talk to me, who is far more superior than you are? LADY CARLEILA (in a cold voice): Madame, my name is Carleila Johnston! LADY Carleila Johnston! I happen to be a member of the royal courts in London, and I am also a close friend of the Harper family! JENNIFER: Well, pip pip and whoop-tee-doo! Do you think I really give a damn about you? You are a nothing, while I'' am one of the top fashion models in the world! ''(Lady Carleila laughs outright at that last assertion) LADY CARLEILA: Oh, REALLY?! What have you done as a model lately?! Nothing! You were a washed up has-been once you got out of college. Yes, I happen to know all you have done. You think the Harpers didn't tell me what kind of a piece of work you are? I keep up with them as best as I can, given that I live in London. I also know your ex-husband, Aaron, and his husband, Rusty. They do NOT like you, and I for one cannot blame them. JENNIFER: What?! How dare they say that?! EVERYONE likes me! LADY CARLEILA (dismissively): You really ARE demented! Anyway, I demand to know one thing! Why in the world would you write such unmitigated garbage about Dylan and Sheila?! You took a piece of their family history and butchered it! JENNIFER (smirking with a smug look): Very simple! To teach them a lesson! LADY CARLEILA: Well, I want you to take a look at this! And weep! (Jennifer is STUNNED to see that her story was retracted! And that an apology from the paper was tendered to the Harpers.) JENNIFER (screaming): How dare they retract my libelous article?! (Out comes Dylan and Sheila, who heard Jennifer admit that what she wrote WAS libel!) SHEILA: You never COULD learn to keep your mouth shut, could you?! DYLAN: You are sunk now, Barrett! JACQUELINE: You made a fool of my family for the LAST time! (Jennifer is petrified) LADY CARLEILA: You miserable woman! You made a HUGE mistake and this time, there will be absolutely NO mercy whatsoever! Be advised that as of right now, I am going to use every amount of power I have, as a member of the peerage, to make sure you don't EVER libel the Harper name again! Just as you can't ever model in this country again, you will NOT ever write for another newspaper in this country! I will see to that! You try to get a foot in the door of ANY newspaper in this country, no matter how small, you will NOT be hired, or even allowed to write a classified ad! And you can be sure they will put a stop to you! Any editor and publisher will know what to do with you! (Lady Carleila glares at Jennifer.) JENNIFER (angrily): You cannot talk to me that way! I am Jennifer Barrett, damn it! I can do WHATEVER I want to, and no damned piece of crap member of the royal court can tell me what to do! Especially a fraud like you! (Lady Carleila glares hard at the smug Jennifer) LADY CARLEILA (in a regal and icy voice): Oh yes, I can! And you will regret the day you EVER called me a fraud! Because, whether you like it or not, I AM a member of royalty! A REAL member of royalty! You, you little........skank, are nothing more than a pretender and nothing more than a piece of TRASH! (Lady Carleila links arms with Jacqueline and Sheila, as they help Dylan get back in the house.) SHEILA: And now, you skank, kindly remove your disgusting piece of garbage ass OFF of our property! And NEVER come back! JENNIFER (screaming):' You might have stopped me today, but you will not be so fortunate next time! I AM JENNIFER BARRETT! I WILL ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! AND YOU DAMNED HARPERS WILL NOT STOP ME! I WILL WIN!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!! I WILL WIN!!!!!!!!' (Jennifer storms off. She is really in for it now! The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Catfight episodes